All My Loving
by Chayo1197
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been preparing for weeks for Kurt to leave for college. Blaine just didn't know how under-prepared he really was until the big day arrives.


Inspired by a post on tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Today was the big day.<p>

These past two weeks had been full of packing and repacking and making sure everything had been packed. They were full of hanging out at Breadstix one more time with New Directions and even a few members of the Warblers and late night drives to the nearby park and sitting on the hood and watching the stars. They were full of reassuring smiles and glances to make sure the other was still there. And every time Blaine looked, Kurt had been there, and Kurt had looked back at him.

Not after this.

At least, not for another year.

Blaine lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and sighing. Today was the big day. And despite all of the preparation they had gone through, after all of the sweet talks, after all of the gentle touches and longing gazes, he was not ready for this. He didn't think he ever would be.

_Might as well get ready. Don't want to miss seeing Kurt off._

Dragging himself out of bed, Blaine went right for the bathroom to wash his brush his teeth and wash his face off. He felt so heavy, like a block of lead. He tried to cheer himself up by humming through his morning routine, but no song felt right. What song was there to sing when in a few hours he was going to be separated from his love for a year?

Throwing on the first thing he could see in his closet, he walked downstairs and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter before going off. He didn't know how he was going to handle this. It was just really weird. He couldn't remember what life was like before Kurt. It was like he hadn't lived before Kurt. They had spent almost two years together and now he suddenly wasn't going to see Kurt every day.

Hadn't he transferred to avoid this very situation?

When Blaine had said that he couldn't bear to be away from the person he loved, he meant it. Kurt was his rock. Whenever Blaine got a little too big for his birches, Kurt brought him back down to earth with a couple of playful remarks and a shot at his wardrobe.

The entire drive to the airport was blurred by tears.

Blaine wasn't ready for this.

He didn't think he would ever be ready.

By now, Blaine had already memorized what terminal Kurt was taking off from, and so he parked before heading inside. It was a fairly small airport. It was a good reminder of why Kurt was leaving this place. Blaine smiled softly, remembering when they had drove by with Mr. Hummel and Kurt made this disgusted face.

"_It looks like a fly trap," Kurt said, shuddering._

"_Out of the fly trap and into the hornet's nest." Blaine said, putting a hand over Kurt's._

_Kurt smiled softly. "New York isn't ready for my sting."_

"…_are we really making bee jokes?"_

"_You started it."_

Blaine chuckled softly at the memory, the laughter fading as quickly as it had come as he remembered why he was here again. He walked across the small building and saw the Hummels sitting at a table at the food court, which included two food stands and a small coffee bar. Finn was the first one who spotted him. He raised a hand and grinned. "Hey, Blaine!"

Kurt turned his head, and it was like seeing him for the first time on that staircase. His jaw was more defined, and he was a bit taller now sure, but it was still Kurt. Still beautiful, snarky, amazing, witty Kurt. With his hair perfectly coiffed and his eyes always full of emotions so full of excitement and life…he took Blaine's breath away every time.

"Hey." Blaine said, trying to sound breezy. He walked over and took the chair next to Kurt, casually wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and kissing his cheek. Burt and Carole smiled at him. "Good morning, Blaine." Carole said. "Today's the big day!"

"Yeah." Blaine said, smiling, and then glancing to Kurt. As always, those eyes glanced right back at him, but this time a weight pressed on his chest. Those eyes would be gone for so long. "Today."

Kurt smiled softly at him, reaching up and holding the hand Blaine had resting on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

The family made small talk about when Kurt would come home for holidays. They had been having this "discussion" for weeks now. Kurt wanted to spend New Years in the city, but Burt insisted that since he was going to be home for Christmas anyway that he just stay with them. Blaine was a little worried that Kurt would win and that they wouldn't get to kiss on New Years. It was cheesy, sure, but he really wanted to. They had done it last year and he kind of wanted to make a tradition of it.

But he wasn't going to tell Kurt that. He wouldn't try to sway Kurt's decision and make anything harder for him. He knew Kurt was still a little wary about leaving his dad. Burt hadn't had any heart complications since his heart attack, but Kurt still worried about him.

"-saying that it's a really crappy time to fly, Kurt."

"Oh and Christmas isn't?" Kurt asked his dad, smirking a little.

Burt rolled his eyes. "You aren't flying on Christmas day, you're flying on the 18th. That's when your break starts right?"

"Yep."

"So there you go."

"But dad its New York, on New Years!"

Blaine pulled away from the table, startling the family. "Sorry, I just…" He smiled weakly. "Coffee."

Kurt smiled at him. "Alright."

Blaine smiled back, then quickly turned away before he got lost in those deep eyes. He walked over to one of the registers and ordered his coffee, then got Kurt his usual just in case he got tired before his flight.

As he waited for the coffees, someone ruffled his hair. He yelped and looked over, a smile springing onto his face when he saw Finn. "Hey."

Finn smiled. "Hey there. Just wanted to keep you company. Plus Kurt's trying to drag me into whether he should stay for New Years."

Blaine sighed softly. "Yeah."

Finn blinked, ducking his head a little. "Hey, you okay?"

Blaine looked over to the coffee machine whirring, and he shrugged. "I guess."

"You're gonna miss him huh?"

Blaine was still and silent, then nodded slowly.

Finn rubbed his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss him too, but he's coming back. For Thanksgiving and for Christmas, and you know Burt is going to convince him to stay for New Years."

Blaine sighed again. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's not forever, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, then looked up at Finn.

He was right. It wasn't forever. They would text each other of course, and calls in the evenings. Blaine could probably find the address to Kurt's dorm and send him some handwritten letters. Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine had his arms around Finn's waist, squeezing him.

Finn laughed and hugged him back. "It's going to be fine, Blaine."

"Thank you Finn."

"Anytime."

When the coffees were done, Blaine took them both back to the table, Finn following him and then sitting back down next to his mom. Blaine sat next to Kurt, smiling. "Got your usual."

Kurt smiled, taking the coffee. "Thank you." He said softly, kissing Blaine before taking a sip. Blaine drank some of his own coffee, mentally blaming his blush on the hot drink.

They all sat in a comfortable silence, taking in this feeling of familiarity and togetherness. It was a really good feeling. Even though they were in this airport terminal, it still felt like home with them all together. This is what family was.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was leaning against Blaine, and Blaine had his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Carole was resting her head on Burt's shoulder, and Finn had an arm propped up on the back of her chair. There was really nothing left to do but wait, and the wait ended when a voice came over the intercom, calling for Kurt's flight to begin boarding.

Kurt let out a soft sigh. "Well, this is it."

Blaine's heart jumped in his chest. This was it. This was really it.

They all stood up slowly, stretching and sighing. Finn walked around the table and hugged Kurt first, ruffling his hair and making Kurt scowl.

"I'm going to miss you little brother. Take it easy on the people in New York okay?"

Kurt smiled softly up at his brother. "I'll try. Love you Finn."

"Love you too."

Finn backed up a bit, letting Carole get the second hug. She held him a bit longer, rubbing his back and letting out a shaky sigh. "Be careful, Kurt. And call when you get there okay?"

Kurt nodded, tearing up a little. "Thank you Carole." He said softly. "You're the best mom ever. Take care of Finn while I'm gone okay? No more puffy vests."

Carole laughed softly, and Finn pouted.

Kurt looked over to his father and smiled to which Burt smiled back. They both took a few steps before hugging tightly. If Blaine wasn't mistaking, he could have sworn he saw some tears in Burt's eyes.

"Take care kid. Give 'em hell." Burt mumbled.

Kurt nodded, pulling away and kissing his father's cheek. "No red meat." He said, trying to push past the shaking in his voice. Burt snorted. "Don't worry, Carole'll make sure of that."

Carole smiled. "Damn right I will."

Burt rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Can't catch a break around here."

Carole kissed Burt's cheek, and Burt chuckled softly. Finn watched his parents with a mixture of awe and embarrassment. "Ma."

"Oh hush Finn."

Kurt laughed softly, then looked to Blaine. "Walk me to the gate?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. Kurt grabbed his carry-on bag and took Blaine's hand, walking to the security check in. Before walking through the ropes, Kurt stopped and set his bag down. Blaine blinked. "What?"

Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine was surprised at first, but who was he to fight this? His eyes slid closed and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Before he could even think of trying to coax Kurt's mouth open, Kurt had pulled away, leaving Blaine breathless.

"Wh-"

"Shh." Kurt whispered against his lips. "Just listen, okay?"

Blaine nodded, their foreheads resting against each other.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you."_ Kurt sang softly, kissing Blaine again. "_Tomorrow I'll miss you, and remember I'll always be true."_

Blaine's eyes slid open slowly, and his heart warmed when he saw Kurt's eyes open at the same time. Glazs stared into hazel, and both boys smiled. "_And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day. And I'll send all my lovin' to you."_

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes, as Kurt brought his hands up to cup Blaine's cheeks, giving him another sweet kiss. "_I'll pretend that I'm kissin' the lips I am missin', and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day. And I'll send all my lovin'…"_

Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose as tears started to trickle down both of their faces.

"_To you."_

Both of the boys laughed breathlessly, and they kissed once more.

"I'm going to miss you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled softly, running his hands through Blaine's curls. "I'm going to miss you too. But we'll still talk every day, and I promised my dad I'll be home for Christmas _and_ New Years, so." He shrugged, and Blaine laughed softly.

"Sounds like a date then."

Kurt nodded. "A date it is, Mr. Anderson."

They both grinned.

Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss before pulling himself away and grabbing his bag. Blaine didn't let one of Kurt's hands go, not until Kurt walked away slowly, and he couldn't reach anymore. Kurt walked past the security gate, giving Blaine one last loving glance before turning away.

And Blaine was alone.

He stood there, watching Kurt disappear into the crowd, feeling…a little lighter now.

It was only for a little while, and before Blaine could even leave the spot he was standing in, his phone vibrated with a new text.

* * *

><p>From: Kurt<p>

All my loving


End file.
